Une partie de pêche
by Evil queen Momo
Summary: Petit OS.Emma et Régina font une partie de pêche comment cela va t'il se dérouler ?. Je vous laisse le découvrir ;)


_**Bonjour tout le monde , voilà longtemps que je n'ai pas poster de fic mais voilà j'ai retrouvé le début d'un petit OS que j'avais commencé mais pas terminer. J'ai donc décidé de l'achever et le voici. J'espère que cela vous plaira et qu'il vous fera rire ;). Je rappelle que je n'ai aucun droit et que la série ne m'appartient pas. Je vous souhaites une bonne lecture.**_

 **La partie de pêche**

Aujourd'hui il faisait beau et très chaud, le soleil brillait au-dessus d'elles.

Régina était assise à l'arrière de la barque, elle tenait sa canne à pêche et semblée s'ennuyait comme pas possible. Elle avait fait l'effort d'accompagner sa femme à une de ces parties de pêche rien que pour lui faire plaisir mais commencer à se demander si c'était une bonne idée.

Emma elle, était plus que ravie d'être en compagnie de sa Reine au milieu du lac de Storybrooke à pêcher du poisson.

-Pff…Il fait chaud ! Se plaignit Régina

Cela faisait une heure qu'elles attendaient mais aucune touche à l'horizon et elle commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre.

 **-Tu n'as qu'à piquer une tête dans l'eau chérie** lui proposa Emma.

Régina lui lança un regard noir qui ne l'effraya pas le moins du monde, il la faisait plutôt rire.

 **-Habiller comme ça et être trempée après ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ?**

 **-Non pas du tout Sweety** lui répondit Emma avec un sourire diabolique qui n'augurait rien de bon.

 **-Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça Swan !**

Le sourire diabolique de la blonde s'étira encore plus.

Devant son sourire Régina commença à paniquer, Emma s'approcha doucement d'elle à l'arrière de la barque et commença à bouger des deux côtés et la barque commença à tanguer très fortement, n'étant déjà pas très stable elle l'était encore moins.

 **-Emma ! Arrête !**

Voyant que la blonde ne s'arrêter pas et semblait même y mettre encore plus d'énergie elle hurla

 **-SWAN ! Arrête ça !**

- **Je te préviens que tu vas le regretter !**

Connaissant parfaitement sa femme, Emma savait très bien que Sa Reine préférée serait incapable de lui faire du mal. Enfin normalement, à ce moment la blonde n'était plus très sûre d'elle quand elle repensa à la vengeance de Régina la fois où elle…Peu importe.

Trop tard pour faire marche arrière, Emma vit avec une lenteur désespérante Regina tomber dans l'eau du lac.

 **-EMMAAAAA !** hurla Régina complètement dans l'eau.

Malgré tout Emma ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, au diable la vengeance de sa femme.

Elle rejoint la rive à la nage complètement trempée, Emma la rejoignit avec la barque et descendit sur le sable.

Regina sortit de l'eau avec une algue sur ces cheveux d'habitudes impeccablement coiffés mais qui maintenant ne l'étaient plus. Un petit poulpe avait même choisi de s'accrocher à sa chemise.

La reine semblait hors d'elle vit Emma redoubler de rire et se tordre de rire dans la barque.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle à ça ?!**

 **-Mais….Rég…Régina…..** La blonde n'arrivait pas à terminer sa phrase tant son fou rire était intense.

 **-Quoi ?!**

 **\- Regardes-toi,** répondit la blonde en repartant dans son fou rire.

Régina se saisit de son miroir de poche et regarda. Elle y vit l'algue dans ses cheveux et le poulpe sur sa chemise.

Elle ne put s'empêcher elle aussi d'éclater de rire toute trace de colère ayant disparu.

Soudain une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Elle se saisit du poulpe et le balança sur sa blonde qui se le prit en pleine face. Celle-ci s'arrêta soudainement de rire et c'est la brune qui elle se mit à rire comme pas possible. Emma l'a rejoint dans son fou rire.

Au final, elles roulèrent sur le sable en riant, elles n'avaient peut- être pas ramené de poisson,mais au moins cette sortie pêche avait le mérite de les avoirs amusés au plus haut point.

Une fois calmer, elles se regardèrent dans les yeux et ne pure s'empêchaient de penser à quel point elles s'aimaient et qu'elles n'auraient jamais autant rit avec une autre personne. C'est bien pour cela qu'elles étaient l'âme sœur l'une de l'autre non ?

 **-Je t'aime tellement Gina.**

 **-Moi aussi ma blonde, je te remercie d'arriver à me faire rire comme ça,** lui répondit elle avec amour.

 **-Derrien, je serais toujours là pour toi.**

 **-Oui, mais n'oublie pas que je me vengerai,** lui rétorqua la brune l'air diabolique.

Mais pour l'instant elles profitèrent de ce moment ensemble.

 ** _Merci d'avoir lu cet OS ,j'espère qu'il vous a plus n'hésitez pas à commenter et à me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)_**


End file.
